The Truth
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: A chain of events leads to Bella finding something dangerous and learning the truth.
1. The Truth - Part 1: And So It Begins

Disclaimer:

I don't own Lois, Clark, Perry, etc.I don't own Superman.I'm not using this for money. Yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I own the characters of Bella Noel Kent and Jesika Love Lizton.

-*-*-

The Truth

# Part One

-*-*-

Sixteen-year old Bella Noel Kent picked up her backpack as the dismissal bell rang.As much as she loved school and seeing her friends, she was grateful to get out of the place and go home.The teen entered the hallway from her tenth period Journalism class, and watched her friend Jesika Lizton walk to her locker.

"Hey, Jess." Bella said, walking over.

"Hey." Jess threw another book in her bag, "I can't believe Mrs. Johansen gave us that assignment."

"What assignment?"

"That one where we're supposed to investigate our family and then write a report." The teen whined.

Bella laughed at Jess' attitude, "Would you chill?Come on your mom's a reporter, same as my parents, and your dad's a photographer.We could both do our reports together at the Planet.My dad is gonna be thrilled."The two girls walked away from Jess' locker and out the door to Clark and the car.

"Are you sure they'd be thrilled?" Jesika asked, as they got into the backseat.

"What is who gonna be thrilled about?" Clark inquired, Jess' question having piqued his curiosity.

Bella smiled, "We have to do a report for our final grade in Journalism.It's on our families, and I figured that we could do it at the Planet."

"Interesting.Let me guess it has to be done like you were a reporter?" Clark asked, starting the car and leaving the school's parking lot.

"Yep!" Jess replied, smiling from ear to ear.She grabbed her backpack, and reached in for her notepad, then began to write down short notes on her Mom and Dad."I already know how I'll begin it!Since it has to be in the form of an article, I thought I'd start off with the basics – that my mom is Erin Lizton, born in 1974, and than my dad is John Peter Lizton, born in 1975.I figure I'll include something on Aria and Shamus, too."

"That's a good idea." Bella complimented, "I'm gonna have to write like a two page article on my family, because I have to included Dad, Mom, Uncle Jimmy, Uncle Perry, Aunt Lucy, Pop-Pop, Nana, Granddaddy Lane and Grandma Lane.And knowing myself, I'll probably end up throwing in Jor-el, Lara, and Kal-el."

"Where _did_ you come up with those names, Uncle Clark?" Jess asked.Since the teen could talk, she'd called Clark Uncle Clark, and Bella had called John Uncle John, but the girls called everyone Aunt or Uncle from the Planet – after all, they had spent a great deal of their lives there.

"Aunt Lois has this thing for Superman, and his parents names were Jor-el and Lara, and his name is Kal-el."

"Ohhhh!I get it." Jess said, returning her attention to the notepad she held.

-*-*-

Lois watched her husband, daughter, and goddaughter get off the elevator.She sighed at the news she had for Bella – her uncle Perry was in a car accident.Perry was in his sixties now, and although he was very fit and active, his heart was bad.In fact, over the year, some of his favorite things to do had become some of the things he watched Bella do instead.Bella was going to be so upset; Lois couldn't even imagine how she would comfort her.

"Mom!Guess what?" Bella began, then stopped, seeing tears in her mother's eyes, "Mom?What's wrong?Are you sick or something?" She asked, walking over to look at her mother.

Lois sat down and drew Bella into her lap, hugging her.She began, "Bella, You know how Uncle Perry was going to go to Smallville and write that article with Uncle Jimmy?" Bella nodded, and she continued, "Well, on the way there, another car came down the wrong lane of the highway and they…crashed."

Bella's breathing became rapid._'Please, God, no.Please say their both okay.Please, Mom.'_ She pleaded silently.

"Uncle Jimmy's okay, but Uncle Perry was really banged up, and because of his heart, no one's sure he'll live through the night." Lois' eyes screamed to tear, but she just looked at her daughter, waiting for a reaction.

The teen could only latch on to her mother and cry, each tear soaking into her mother's shirt, while Lois tried to comfort her.Finally, Bella fell asleep, and Clark came up the stairs to take her home.

-*-*-

Bella awoke around eleven pm.She had been asleep since three, and was now restless.She jumped out of bed, walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen.She walked over to the refrigerator, and opened the door.Bella pawed through the contents of the refrigerator, then decided on a can of soda.She sighed, as she opened it, and a few tears slid down her cheeks to her lips.

_'Of all the people, why Uncle Perry?Why?'_ Bella thought, anguished even in her mind.She sniffled, drank some of the soda, and then placed it on the table, before heading back up the stairs.As she was headed to her room, she looked at the cord hanging from the ceiling.She remembered playing in the attic when she was younger, and blowing dust into her two uncles faces'.Her Aunt Lucy had always been a little annoyed when Bella's playing included knocking over a certain box.

Curiosity suddenly entered her thoughts – that box.Bella had never been allowed near it when she was little.It was always locked up with this old padlock, and the metal was always polished.It had always been in a different place, as her family had moved it to keep her away from it, but she always managed to break the little IKEA wood table it was on and the box would fall to the ground with a resounding thud.

Bella finally allowed her body to move and she reached for the cord.The attic door opened, with a rusted spring sound, and she pulled the latter down.

She looked down the hall, before going up the stairs and into the moldy, stale-smelling attic.Boxes were piled in every possible place, labeled neatly.Old furniture that her parents were way too attached to were at one end, while things that were still needed – like her father's attaché – but weren't being used right now, were at the other end.In front of her, however, was the dark, metal box.It was on a new table, which matched the box's color, and the old padlock was open – the lock was open.

Bella licked her lips with anticipation that she would soon know the secret.She walked over to the box and lifted the cover gently.The lock flipped and made a loud sound as it cracked against the metal.She cringed and hoped her parents hadn't heard, but when she didn't hear anything, she resumed her exploration.

Her eyes widened as she looked into the box – the red cape with the yellow S of Superman was in front of her._'Wait, this is a blanket.'_ She sighed, figuring her mother's obsession had made these things come to be in the house.Bella shifted through the top few layers of clothing, and a metal plate, and pulled them away – revealing a green crystal.A clear one was next to it.She picked up the green one and fingered it, flipping it over.She was curious about what it was, but pain was coming from every part of her body, and before she blacked out from the overwhelming sensations, she could vaguely make out her father – in the garb of Superman.

-*-*-

Dr. Klein walked down the hall to the two worried parents.They had brought her in an hour before, and had spent the time since in the corridors outside of the medical facility.Since Bella's birth they had hidden the truth about her father – and herself – from her, and now the secret could've killed her.

"Clark, Lois." He said, coming up to hug the two of them.

"How is she?" Clark was quick to ask.He was still dressed up like Superman, but he didn't care – all he could think of was Bella.

"Can we see her?" Lois was quick to add. Her eyes were red from crying – both for Perry and for Bella.

"She's still critical.The kryptonite was exposed to her at a high level for the first time, and it was almost lethal.Her heart is still in shock and her body temperature has plummeted, which since she's half-human, can kill her.We're all working on trying to do something for her that won't make her worse." Dr. Klein said, "You can see her if you want, but Clark you may want to take that off.We'll get her healthy again, and then you can explain the kryptonite and Superman."

Clark nodded, zoomed down the hall, and then returned in jeans and a t-shirt.The two adults then followed the doctor into a dimly lit room.Bella was lying on a bed, a thick blanket tucked around her.Two IV's were on one wrist, three were on the other, and she was connected to a respirator, as well.Her normally light peach-colored skin was now pale, and every so often her fingers would twitch.

Clark hugged Lois to him, tears and emotion filling him self.They let go, and he slowly walked to the side of the bed, Lois still clutching his hand.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." Lois choked out.She reached for Bella's hand, and looked at Dr. Klein, "Can she hear us?"

Dr. Klein had stayed in the doorway, and was just coming over to check the teen's vitals, "Yes.She's able to hear everything that you say."

Lois nodded and looked back at her daughter, "Bella, I know you are scared, and I know it's confusing, but I promise that me and Daddy will explain it once you get better.Come on, Baby, I can't lose you." Lois began to cry and Clark once again moved to consol her.

-*-*-

Buzzing.That was the sound Perry woke up to.Jimmy was sitting in a chair nearby, his left arm in a thick cast.Listening closer, Perry could hear that the phone was ringing and out of habit, he reached to pick it up.He put it to his ear.

"Perry White."

Lois' surprised voice came through, "Perry?"  
"Lois?"

A bit of happiness rang through her voice, before it dropped, "Perry, I was looking for Jimmy."

"What's the matter?" He asked, all the pain in his body becoming secondary.

"Bella got into the box last night." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Perry looked at Jimmy, "Jimmy.Jimmy.Mr. Olsen!" His voice rose from its normal tone.

Jimmy shifted in his seat and then opened his eyes, "Perry!Geez, We thought…"

"Shut up.We need to get back to Metropolis. … Bella got into the box."

Jimmy jumped at the last sentence and immediately started running around for everything they needed.

"Lois, we'll be there ASAP."

"Thank you.You know she'd never be able to get better without her Uncle Perry and her Uncle Jimmy there."

"I know."

"Bye."

"Bye." Perry hung up the phone and sighed – why in all of creation had they kept that stupid box?Why couldn't they have given it to S.T.A.R. Labs when Dr. Klein had asked for it?

-*-*-

The cab stopped in front of the Labs and two passengers disembarked.Perry and Jimmy grabbed their bags from the back of the cab, paid the driver, and ran into the building.They ran down the halls to the elevator and then up to the medical facility.They dropped their bags in the hall, ran into Bella's room, and looked at Lois and Clark's faces.

Lois put down her daughter's hand and hugged Jimmy and then Perry.

"It's okay, Lois.It's going to be okay." Perry said, trying to soothe.She released him, and nodded, before taking her place back in her chair.She picked up Bella's hand again, and stroked the teen's hair.

Clark stood up and motioned for the two men to join him outside of the room.He sighed as he shut the door, and looked at Perry and Jimmy.They had only known about whom Superman really was, or Clark rather, for a few years, and to know that Bella was half Kryptonian was a shock.They eventually got used to it, and they had protected her from the kryptonite for as long as possible.Now it seemed that no one could've protected her.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not sure.We think that she had gotten up during the night and gone into the attic, trying to get her mind off of the accident involving you two.She was always curious about the box, and apparently it wasn't locked.She was exposed to it for at least five or six minutes."

The two men moved to take seats beside Lois and Clark to take up their own vigil.

-*-*-

_Bella looked around herself.She didn't know where she was, but it seemed to be familiar.It was an open field, with a view of the ocean and trees all around._

_She looked down at her body and realized she was wearing a soft white dress with pink ribbons around the waist.She had simple white sandals, and her hair was held out of her eyes with a light pink headband.She wore arm length white satin gloves with pink ribbons around the top of them._

_"It's the dress you always dreamed about." A gentle voice said from behind her._

_Bella flipped around to look at the man who stood behind her.Usually if a man snuck up behind her, she would be cautious, but something was different about this man.There was a familiar air around him – something she could make out.Then it hit her."Mike?"_

_"Hello, Bella."_

_"Wow.I didn't expect you to be here…Where ever here is.I think I dreamed about this place."_

_"You have. Right now, you're in a place that you've never been.This is the place where your parents were married."_

_Bella looked around again, "Geez, I must have a pretty coincidental imagination."_

_Mike chuckled at her, "You always were that way."_

_"Where's my parents?" She asked.She had been in different places all day and she was tired of it, "Usually when I dream of this place, my parents are here."_

_Mike looked at the teen, "Bella, right now, I'm here instead of your parents, because they can't come to this place in your mind.Not while you are so confused."_

_Bella looked at him, and understood.She was really, really confused about everything.It was time for some explanations._

-*-*-

"Bella, I want to tell you the truth, but, honey, I want you to be able to fight and discuss it with me.Please, baby, wake up." Clark pleaded with her.He had asked for a few moments alone, and the three other adults had obliged – Lois however could hear what he said through the door, which wasn't fully closed.

She slid down the wall she'd been leaning against, and cried for everything that Bella might not do, for all things that Clark wanted to teach her, for everything that had hurt – past and present.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

I know that this is kinda a stupid thing to do, but I'm bored.

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	2. The Truth - Part 2: Daddy's Girl Forever

Disclaimer:

I don't own Lois, Clark, Perry, etc.I don't own Superman.I'm not using this for money. Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own the characters of Bella Noel Kent and Jesika Love Lizton.

-*-*-

The Truth

# Part Two

-*-*-

Jesika walked into S.T.A.R. Labs.It had a few weeks since Bella had gotten sick, and she had finally built up the courage to come see her best friend.

"Uncle Clark." She said, seeing him in the hall outside of Bella's room.

"Hi, Jess." He replied, standing up straighter.

"Where's Aunt Lois?"

"Inside.Bella Noel's gotten a bit better."

Jess knew he was lying.Whenever he called her Bella Noel instead of Bella or instead of Bella Beauty, something was bad."Liar, Liar, pants on fire."

"Saw right through that, huh?"

"Yep." Jess sniffled, "She's going to get better, right?"

Clark looked down at his feet, "I don't know, Jesika.I hope so, but things aren't looking to good right now."

She hugged him, as a few tears slipped from under her eyelids.After a few moments, Lois emerged from the room and Jess released Clark."Hi, Aunt Lois."

Lois tried to smile, but failed miserably, "I was just going to see if you were here yet.Why don't you go sit her, okay?It might help to hear your voice."

"Can she hear me?"

"I hope so, Jesika, I hope so."

"What should I talk about?"

"Anything.School, those jobs you two wanted, that boy she likes." Lois smiled at the last part, and then sighed.

Jess nodded and walked into the room, leaving the two adults.

-*-*-

_Bella watched Mike pace around for a few minutes, and sighed.He hadn't cleared anything up yet, and she was beginning to miss her parents.She was tired of sitting in the same spot and listening to Mike talk about things in her life._

_"Mike."_

_"Yes?" He said, looking over to her._

_"I miss Mommy and Daddy.I want to go home."_

_Mike smiled._

-*-*-

Lois looked at her daughter.She was still comatose.It had been almost three and a half weeks, and Bella was still comatose.During that time there had been three mysterious murders, a bank robbery, and a brief return of Lex Luthor, but neither Clark nor Lois had moved from the room to do anything.They only sat there and hoped that she would wake up, although as time went by, more and more doubt entered their minds.Twice there had been talk of turning of the life support and seeing if she would survive.

Clark looked up, "Lois, why don't you get something to eat?You haven't eaten or slept in days.I can stay with her."

She nodded, "Okay."Lois moved to get up, but stopped as she felt Bella's hand moved, "Bella?"

The teen's hand moved again, and then she blinked.

"Bella!" Clark cried happily.

She tried to speak, but something was stopping her from doing so.She tried to move her head, but she was so weak that she couldn't get it.She began to gag, and Clark ran out of the room to find Dr. Klein.

"Bella.Bella, it's mommy.Stay with me, baby girl." Lois pleaded.

Clark came running back, followed by Dr. Klein.

The doctor looked at the girl, "She's awake.Thank God." He walked over and began to pull the tube from out of her throat.Bella coughed a few more times and then sat back, her whole body relaxing.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hi, Dr. Klein." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

The three adults smiled.

Klein patted her arm, "Bella, think you could answer a couple of questions?"

"Maybe.Could I have some water, please?"

"Okay." He moved, so Lois could give her daughter some water from the cup on the table next to the bed.Bella drank it down greedily.

Dr. Klein and Lois moved back to their previous positions, and he spoke again, "Okay, Bella.Do you know where you are?"

"S.T.A.R. Labs."

"What year is it?"

"Twenty Fourteen."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What's your full name?"

"Bella Noel Kent."

"Okay, Bella.You rest now." He said, smiling.He walked out of the room followed by the two anxious parents.After shutting the door behind them, Dr. Klein spoke up, "She's going to be okay.Her basic memory is intact, although she might not remember some things.I don't know what the prolonged exposure could have done to her mind, so if she forgets a few things…"

Clark nodded, "But she's okay, right?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell without running tests.But I'm sure that since she has your healing factor, she's just fine."

-*-*-

Jesika followed by her mother, Perry, Jimmy, Martha, and Jonathan ran down the hall to Bella's room.They all stopped short at the door.Coming out of the room was Lois, who was holding up her finger to her lips to quiet them.

She looked at them, "Clark just got her to go back to sleep."

Everyone let out a huge breath of air.

"She's okay?" Jess asked.

"Yep." Lois smiled, "Dr. Klein thinks she recovered completely, although she needs to rest a little more before she comes home."

Smiles creased everyone's faces.

-*-*-

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.You make me happy, when skies are gray.You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Clark sang quietly.He was lying in the bed beside the teen, who was now detached from all the tubes and medical paraphernalia.She was facing him, and breathing softly.She was clutching her teddy favorite teddy bear, named Toggy, in one hand, and holding her father's hand in the other.

He continued humming the song softly, and began to run his hand through her hair."Bella Beauty, I'm so sorry, honey.I should have told you years ago.I should have told you the truth.I didn't, but I will now.I promise, I'll tell you."

Bella moved her head and sighed in her sleep.Clark smiled at her.

Lois opened the door, and walked over to her husband and daughter, "They're all here.I told them that you just got her to sleep, so Erin suggested that we go out and get something to eat and get some stuff from the house now that she's alright." She whispered to him.

He looked up at her, "I'll stay with her, just in case."

"Okay." She leaned over and kissed him, and then kissed Bella on the forehead.She smiled, placed her hand on Bella's cheek, before walking out of the room.

Clark resumed watching Bella sleep.He had always been in awe of his daughter, ever since the day she was born.He could remember clearly that Christmas in nineteen ninety-seven.

__

_Lois, tired from the day, plopped her pregnant body onto the couch.Clark was standing next to the television, flipping through the channels manually._

_"There's nothing on." He muttered and turned off the TV.He walked over to his wife and sat down next to her."So, how's our little one?"_

_"Very energetic.She's been kicking all day."_

_"She?"_

_Lois smiled, "My mother said I'm carrying baby the same way she carried me, so I'm figuring it's a girl."_

_Clark smiled._

_"Whoa."_

_"What?"_

_"She's kicking again." She took his hand and placed it on her bulging stomach, "Feel it?"_

_"Wow."_

_Lois' face changed, "Clark.I think my water just broke."_

_The two adults looked down.A spot had formed on the couch as though it were wet._

_-*-*-_

_"Come on, Lois, just one more push.Come on." Dr. Klein yelled over Lois' screams._

_Clark was standing next to her, holding her hand, "Come on, honey.Just one more push and we can finally hold the baby."_

_That was enough for the extremely tired and sore woman._

_Cries were heard soon enough."It's a girl."_

_Clark looked at the little face in the hands of the nurse.The nurse, after cleaning up the baby, walked over and handed him the newborn.He smiled at her._

_"What's her name, Clark?" Lois asked, putting her finger on her daughter's cheek._

_"Bella.Bella Noel Kent."_

_-*-*-_

"Daddy?"

Clark's gaze fell on his daughter.He smiled at the pair of blue eyes that were looking at him."Hello, Bella Beauty.Feeling better?"

"Much.Can we go home now?" She asked, snuggling closer to her father.

"When your mother gets back." He said, closing his eyes and resting his chin on her head.

"I missed you."

Clark smiled, "I missed you too."

"So, umm, what happened?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"Okay." Both slipped into a peaceful slumber, happily.

-*-*-

Lois walked back into S.T.A.R. Labs carrying a duffel bag.Inside she had things her daughter would need to get cleaned up before they returned to their house – clothing, deodorant, etc.The others had chosen to stay behind at the house, so Bella could have some servants (besides her parents) for a few hours.

She rounded the corner and came down the hall.She reached the door, and pushed it open.Lois smiled at the two in the bed – Clark had wrapped his arms around Bella, and the teenager had snuggled into his chest, her forehead just touching his neck.

Dr. Klein walked up behind her; "They've been asleep for two or three hours now."

Lois turned to look at him, "It's so sweet to see him with her.He loves her so much."

"You two were lucky to get her.I guess Clark recognizes that."

"I feel guilty that I have to wake them up." She whispered.

Dr. Klein smiled, patted her shoulder, and left the room.

She sighed and walked over to her husband, "Clark.Clark, wake up.It's Lois.I'm back."

He sighed, "I know.I heard you and Dr. Klein talking." He moved his head to look at her, "I don't want to wake her.Why don't I just pick her up and bring her to the car?You know, let her get some more sleep."

"Kay."

Clark sat up and stretched.He got out of the bed and proceeded to slide his right arm underneath Bella's knees and his left arm underneath her back.He lifted her from the bed, shifted her a bit so he wouldn't drop her, and walked out of the room followed by Lois.

"I'll go tell Dr. Klein we're leaving.You take her to the car."

Clark nodded.A smile creased his face as he walked to the front door.His little girl was coming home, finally.

-*-*-

NEXT CHAPTER:

They finally tell Bella the truth.

Jesika gives Bella a present.

-*-*-

*v* Cassie Jamie *v*

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	3. The Truth - Part 3: Run & Hide

Disclaimer:

I don't own Lois, Clark, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Bella Noel and Jesika Love.

-*-*-

The Truth

# Part 3: Run & Hide

-*-*-

Bella opened her eyes and looked around.She focused in on the clock._'Two A.M.Great!What the hell do I do now?'_She thought as she sat up, stretched and got to her feet.She thought for a second, before walking into the kitchen.Bella sighed as she made her way in the dark to the fridge and opened the door.She picked up a can of soda and drank most of it.Putting the can into the sink, she walked to the stairs and went up to her room.

-*-*-

After changing into her favorite pair of black leather pants and her skintight black V-neck Lycra shirt, Bella carefully walked into her parents' room.She felt around the dark room until she found her mother's purse, and dove her hand into it.She eventually pulled her hand out, in it she held Lois' wallet.From that, she took the money that was in it – almost two hundred dollars._'Not enough.'_ She thought, and then began feeling around for Clark's wallet.Her fingers brushed across it, pushing it to the floor.Quickly, she picked it up and grabbed the money, before running down the stairs.She grabbed her jacket and made her way to S.T.A.R. Labs.

Her watch read 2:36 by the time she arrived at the building.From past experience, Bella knew that Dr. Klein would be working late and he would be one of twelve working at night.

"Hey, Cory!" She said, cheerfully to the security guard.

"Morning, Bink." He replied, using her nickname.

She walked into the Labs and made her way to Records and Information.Lucky for her, she didn't meet any people on the way to the department, and from memory she knew the code for the lock._'1-9-7-4-4-0-5.'_The green light on the panel flashed and she entered the room, just as Dr. Klein came down the hallway.

"Okay…K." She murmured looking for the K section of the huge room of filing cabinets, "K…" She murmured again, and then came to the K's.Ka…Ke…Ken…Kent…She yanked the draw labeled Kent open, and began looking for anything that could explain what the green rock was.

Then her eye spied something.A file was devoted entirely to Kent, B. N., which she knew was what she was partly looking for, but beneath her own file was another.One that was titled – Kent, A. C. Jr.She picked it up curiously, _'Who is Kent, A. C.?'_To satisfy her mind, she opened it and looked at the name, _'Andrew Clark Kent?'_She continued to read through the file._'Andy died three months after he was found in the Kent home.Official cause of death was found to be exposure to green kryptonite by an individual with a vendetta against the Kent's.'_

__"Green kryptonite?" She whispered, "Superman can't be exposed to kryptonite.From the planet Krypton" She said to herself, trying to remember all she could about the gem.She sighed and picked up her file.There had to be something in it.

**Bella Kent is the daughter of Lois and Clark Kent (AKA Superman).**

Bella threw the file to the ground.She'd been lied to.She'd never been told that she had a brother.

She'd never been told that her father was Superman.

Bella was broken out of her reverie by the sound of someone pressing the keys to open the door.As fast as she could, she shoved the files and the papers back into the cabinet.

_'SHIT!'_ She thought, as Dr. Klein and several security guards entered the room.

Cory saw her right away, "Bink?"  
"Thanks, Corsen Joel O'Rielly!" She yelled, climbing onto one of the shelves.

"Bella, get down from there!" Dr. Klein called up to her, "Come on Belle!You could fall!"

"I didn't know I could get hurt!" She spat, and then looked down at him, "What didn't you tell me?You or them?" She cried, knowing Dr. Klein would understand, before jumping down behind Cory and running out of the room.

Cory turned around and tried to go after her.

"Cory!Let her go." Dr. Klein said, "She needs some time to think.She'll go home when she's ready."

-*-*-

Bella ran down the sidewalk, through Main Street.She passed Jesika's house, but it didn't register as she ran into her favorite haunt – a warehouse that was now used for Raves.

Weaving through stoned and drunk teenagers and young adults, Bella's friend, Gabriel, saw her, "BELLA!" He yelled, noting where she was headed. He began to chase after her."BINK!BELLA!" He yelled, and then realized she was ignoring him.Finally he caught us to her, "What the hell is up with you?"  
She looked up at him.He normally shiny blue eyes were dull and depressed, "Nothing's wrong.Just finally in the mood to try the supply." She smiled, devilishly.

"Really?"

"Really."

Gabe laughed, "I never would have pinned you for the trying type."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." She purred, leaning up against him.

He pushed her back, "Not now." He wasn't going to take advantage of her while she was this vulnerable, "So what ya' gonna try?"

"Don't know.Want to try some E, maybe Angel Dust while I'm at it." She replied, making her way to the staircase that led to the basement.

Following her, he wanted to ask if she'd lost her mind, but knew she'd go nuts, "Don't do both."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be the one to drag your lazy ass all the way back to your house while you're floating."

She grinned, "A'ight." She stepped off and walked to the door labeled **- Daniel J. –**

"Seriously, Bella, are you sure about this?The effects might be visible by the time the party ends."

"It's…" She stretched out her arm to look at her watch, "…3:29.Doesn't end until six.I can pull it off."

Gabe shook his head, "Okay.It's your body."

Bella walked into the room where several kids were buying drugs.Another friend, whom Bella only saw at the Raves and during lunch, watched her.

"Bella, what in the name of God are you doing here?" Brittanie said, amazed to see the teen.

"Same as you, Britt." She replied, getting aggravated that people were asking her why she was there.She pulled out her money and looked at the dealer, "Morning, Dan." She said to the Metropolis High senior.

"Well, well. One person I doubted I'd ever see down here." He said, as she handed her money over.

She smiled, "As I told Gabe – There's a first time for everything."

"So I'm guessing you're going with what Britt's getting?"

"No.E."

"E?Brave.Don't let your 'rents find out."

She took the drugs from him, "Aye, Captain."

-*-*-

Back upstairs, Gabe watched as Jesika walked into the Rave, "JESS!"

She looked up to the second floor walkway, and hen walked to the ladder.She came up right beside Gabe, "You seen Bella?"

"Yeah.I'll give you two guesses where she was headed."

"I hope she wasn't going where I think she was going."

"She went to see Dan." He looked over the rail and noticed Bella coming up the staircase, "There she is."He immediately climbed down the ladder, followed by Jesika and the two made their way to their friend.

"Please tell me you didn't!" Jess begged.

"Didn't do what?" Bella giggled, smiling at her two friends.She popped a pacifier into her mouth.

Gabe and Jess looked at each other, before Jess sighed, "Come on, Bella.We need to talk."Jess dragged Bella out of the building and down the street.Gabe stayed with them, as they walked around the back of Jess's house.Jess entered the back door and went to the basement, while Gabe pushed Bella from behind.

Eventually, the three sat down, and Jess dove in, "So what's up?"  
"The sky." Bella answered and launched into a laughing fit.

Gabe looked at Jess, "I say we wait until the E wears off."

"That won't be for a few more hours." Jess rubbed her forehead, "She'll never make it home.Aunt Lois and Uncle Clark would most certainly notice."

"Good point.So what are we gonna tell them?She only went home a day ago."

Jess thought for a minute, "I'll call over to her house and tell them Bella was upset so she came over here and that we're having a sleepover.I'll tell them you're here and Bella can stay for as long as she'd like since my parents are out of town on that assignment.Today's Saturday so we don't need to worry about school."

Gabe nodded, "I'll run home and grab some clothes."

"Alright." She replied as she picked up the cordless.He ran up the stairs, while Jess stared at her now-sleeping friend for a moment.She sighed once again and dialed the Kent's number.A few rings later, Clark picked up.It was obvious that he'd just woken up.

"Hello?" Clark mumbled.

"Uncle Clark?"

"Jess?"

"Yeah.Umm…I assume you or Aunt Lois haven't noticed that Bella's not home." She said, and heard the sound of Clark rousing Lois.

"Hold on a second, Jess." He repeated what she'd said to her aunt.

"Okay.I'm assuming you know where she is."

"She's with me.She was kinda upset, so she came over here.My mom and Dad left this morning on that story, but Gabe is here and the alarm is on so we're safe.And today's Saturday so she can stay."

Clark relayed the information back to Lois again, and then turned back to Jess, "Thank you for calling.When she gets us tell her to call us, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Jess."  
"Bye."

-*-*-

Bella sat up from her spot on the couch, her head pounding."What happened last night?"

"You mean this morning.It's only ten o' clock." Jess replied, "And nearest I can figure you were pissed about something and did some E.Gabe and I dragged you over here because you were too high to go home."

Then it came back to her.__

_Her father was Superman._

"Oh god." She moaned, and her head fell into her hands.

"Oh god what?"

"Nothing." Bella said, wiping her eyes.

Jess shook her head, "It's not nothing, Bink.You did a drug last night.You stole money from your parents because I know you aren't that rich.On top of that, you broke into the R&I department of S.T.A.R. Labs."  
Bella looked up at her friend, surprised, "How'd you know that?"  
"Because Cory came over here this morning looking for you.He was worried as hell since you didn't go home last night like he thought you would. So you gonna tell me?"

"No."  
"What if I guess?If I guess right, will you tell me?"  
Bella nodded – how the hell could Jess figure out that Bella was half-Kryptonian and she had a dead brother?"Sure."

"Okay." Jess began to think of the worst things possible in the teenage world, "Are you pregnant?"

"No."

"Failing?"

Bella glared at her, "You've seen my grades."  
"Okay…Depressed?Suicidal?"

"No."

"Umm…One of your grandparents died?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

Bella sat back, "Nothing you could ever guess."  
"Then tell me.I promise – Cory, Gabe, Britt, none of them will ever know."

She sighed, "Alright.But you have to promise me you won't tell."

"Sure, I promise."

"No, Jesika.I mean a promise that you'd take to the grave."

Jess leaned forward and held out her hand.The two went through their secret handshake, and then Jess spoke again, "I promise I won't tell a soul.Not even my future husband."

Bella breathed in, "My dad is Superman."

"What?!?!" Jess exclaimed.

"I went into S.T.A.R. Labs to find out what my parents weren't telling me and the files said that my father is Superman, which makes me half-Kryptonian.And while I was looking through the files I noticed that I had a brother.He was about a year old when he was murdered."

Jess looked at her friend, "That explains it then.That's why you were out for so long and why that rumor went around school that you got sick from a green rock."

"Yes, it would." Bella sat back and sighed, "So I guess I should call my parents."

"It would be nice." Lois said, walking into the basement.

"There's an emergency exit, right?" Bella asked Jess.

"Yeah, but I think your mother would kill me if I let you out it."

Lois looked at the red-head, "Jess, you think you could go upstairs and tell Gabe to go get Uncle Clark from the car?"  
"Will do." She said, running up the stairs.

Lois turned her attention back to her daughter, "So you know now.We were going to tell you, but…"

"But what??You couldn't find the words to say 'Bella, you're half-Kryptonian and you had a brother named Andrew who died when he was a baby'?"

Lois was taken aback, "Well…"

"Well, what?!?!" Bella shouted.

"Bella Noel Kent!" Clark scolded, as he came down the stairs.

"Oh, great.The Man of Steel himself." She rolled her eyes.

"She knows?" He asked Lois.

"Yeah."

He looked at his daughter, "How'd you find out?"  
"I kinda got access to the Records And Information Department at the Labs.Dr. Klein knows I was there. 'coz he found me, but I ran away from him."

"And Cory." Lois murmured.

"You knew?" Bella asked.

"Yes.Dr. Klein called me."

Bella glared at her parents and got up.She suddenly remembered where the emergency door was and mad a dash for it, but was cut off by her father."Let me pass."  
"No.Not until you tell me why you stole money from us."

"Because I needed it."  
"For?"

"Nothing."  
Clark looked into his daughter's eyes, "Did you use it for alcohol, drugs, a fake ID?

"If I told you, what would you do?"  
"Be disappointed, upset, maybe a little mad that you did something you know we don't approve of."  
"Then why should I tell you?You don't understand." Bella replied and then slowly made her way to the stairs, "I'll be at PartyNight." She said, as she disappeared out the door.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

J

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
